


Sophie Greenwood

by Elisave_6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Embarrassment, F/M, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Jealousy, Kissing, Pining, more like a collection of one shots with same OC, will update tags with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisave_6/pseuds/Elisave_6
Summary: A collection of one shots about Sophie and her experiences in Hogwarts and her interactions with Fred Weasley.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Sophie Greenwood

**Author's Note:**

> I would like this to become a proper story at some point. But for now, I'll settle for one shots that will chronologically mark parts of my OC's life. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Soft blonde locks framed the soft features of Sophie Greenwood. Her bright hazel eyes full of a childlike excitement. Her eyes gazing upon a whole new world willed with endless possibilities.  
Magic.  
Something she always believed in but never thought to be real. 

Her parents always thought this fascination with the unreal to be a passing phase that never quite passed.  
Sophies obsession with magic made her parents believe that maybe she was being bullied in school for it. Especially when they found a letter addressed to Sophie from the ‘Hogwarts School of Wizardry’ in their mailbox. With it listing bizarre required equipment, such as, a wand and a cauldron and all. But, when the letters continued appearing in the mail, and Sophie vehemently denying receiving any form of bullying at school. Her parents couldn’t help but ignore their sensible thoughts and give in, even if only a little, to the possibility of magic and schools of magic being a very real thing.  
“It would explain a lot of things from when she was younger, don’t you think Adam?” Linda Greenwood asked her husband Adam Greenwood. Mr. Greenwood absentmindedly rubbing at his full (and, albeit, scruffy) beard, responded with some mirth in his voice.  
“Are we really believing that our daughter somehow has magic? Who would she have gotten it from? Certainly not from us, unless there’s something you want to tell me about Dear.”.

Their questions where finally put to rest when a Professor from this Hogwarts school showed up while the Greenwoods were having dinner.  
Sophie was beyond thrilled and excited for what this news meant. Her entire childhood she dreamt of being able to do magic. As she grew older, she grew out of wishing for magic as the reality of her world set in. So, she had settled for card tricks and illusions; but still the fantasy of magic trickled into her thoughts every once in a while. The facts she grew up with telling her time after time that her imagination will always stay as imagination, was false!

This new aspect of life had the Greenwoods in an odd limbo of wanting to believe that a whole magic society existed but scared of waking up and finding it was all some odd fever dream. Feeling the disappointment that touches you in your core, like a child finding out Santa is their dad in a costume.  
That is, until they went to a place known by none in their old world but known by all in this new one. Diagon Alley. Reality set in, embracing the Greenwoods with a warm hug.


End file.
